Dinner and a Movie
by finchelydelicious
Summary: Rachel and Finn are 22 and engaged. They live in New York and Rachel is a broadway star. They're back in Lima for their wedding and Rachel and Finn are pleased when they take a break from their busy schedules and are able to spend some alone time together


Rachel was very excited when she returned from her lunch date with her fiance, Finn. Finn agreed to get together with her after his work shift that ended at five, so she had some extra time on her hands. As soon as she walked into the door she took out her laptop and researched on good honeymoon locations. Since they had talked about their plans at lunch, she thought she should be more prepared for tonight. It was about three o'clock when she was finally finished so she decided to take a shower, once she was all cleaned up, she put on her brand new pink sunflower dress and headed downstairs. After about another hour looking up recipes online, she heard a knock at the door, right on time.

Rachel smiled radiantly as she opened the door, "Hello!" she said leaning in to give him a welcoming kiss.

Finn made sure to take a shower before heading over to meet Rachel. He didn't want to accidentally miss any grease stains or something. That'd be embarrassing. And gross. He changed into a clean pair of jeans and one of his nicer button down shirts over a white T-shirt before he made the drive to see his financée.

"Mm, hey," Finn replied against her lips, his fingers twirling in her hair. He stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him. "What've you got planned for tonight, babe?"

"Well, I was thinking that instead of spending money and going out someplace, why not just eat here!" Rachel said taking Finn's hand and guiding him into the kitchen. She had set out all kinds of foods that were needed to make her dish. As she saw the boiling water, she released Finn's hand and moved toward it to put in the raw pasta. "I've been looking up recipes and I think you really going to like it!" she said as she gestured him to move to the couch, "And maybe we cold watch some movies? Like old times?"

Finn placed his hands on the counter behind him, leaning back. "Sounds good. Nothing better than being your guinea pig. Well," he amended, grinning slyly. "I can think of a _few_ things." He shot her a smirk. "But still." Balancing his weight on his hands, he hopped up to sit on the counter, swinging his legs a little.

"Is Funny Girl on your list of movies to watch?" he asked after a moment. It wouldn't necessarily bother him if it were, even though they must have watched it together at least two hundred times in the span of their relationship. But he'd gotten good at knowing the parts where he was allowed to distract her and when he wasn't.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind…" Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled a little, "Since we really haven't watched it recently, but then you could choose something!" Rachel usually never let Finn pick because she was always afraid he might pick something she didn't like or something with animal abuse in it, but this time, there were only a few classics to choose from, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Also I have been doing a little more searching on honeymoon locations!" Rachel said excitingly pulling her laptop over, "Now here's an island in the Caribbean called St. Barths, there has been one shark attack that last happened in 2000," Rachel looked up at Finn too make sure he was paying attention, "And Costa Rica has had none in the past 10 years in that part." Rachel said pointing to the photo on the screen as she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and continued, "Which one do you think is good?" she asked as she heard the timer on the stove go off.

Finn shrugged, jumping off the counter. "Nah, it's cool," he said. He walked up behind Rachel, banding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I figured you would wanna watch it anyway."

He chuckled a little as she brought up shark statistics. He'd just been kidding about that (sort of) but he should have known she'd do research on it anyway. "I think they both sound awesome. Which one has better food?"

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Rachel screeched as she turned to Finn, "I know the have good restaurants! I'll look up the food right away!" To Rachel everything Finn said was serious, and she wanted to please him, even if she sounded ridiculous. She quickly got out of Finn's arms and moved towards her laptop until she felt Finn's hand stop her.

"Babe," he said seriously. "I'm joking." Finn pulled her back toward him, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. He lowered his voice, speaking barely above a whisper and against her lips. "It's gonna be perfect no matter what." He ran his hand gently up and down Rachel's back. "'Cause it'll just be me and you and nice weather and nothing to do but each other, okay?"

He was just as excited for the honeymoon as Rachel was. But he didn't want her to put so much effort into finding a location that she was too caught up in the details to enjoy it. He just wanted her to relax, especially tonight.

As Finn pulled her into a kiss, she couldn't help but smile softly, "I'm sorry, I just want everything to be perfect and amazing and, I guess your right." Rachel took a deep breath and began again, "It'll be amazing, and I can always cook at the hotel if they have horrible food." Rachel laughed as she made her way to the oven to take out the dinner.

Rachel knew she was overreacting, being anywhere with Finn was good enough for her, she just wanted everything to be perfect, you do get only one honeymoon anyway, well hopefully she'll only have one.

"What've you got there?" Finn asked in regard to what Rachel was taking out of the oven. He couldn't see it, but it smelled really good. That didn't surprised him, though; Rachel was an awesome cook. He moved to the cabinets, still remembering where everything was, and began setting the table the way Rachel liked to have it set.

"Well, I decided to make a breaded chicken recipe I found for you and the others are salad, a vegetable casserole, some pasta with different types of sauce, and dessert, which is a surprise." Rachel called out to Finn who was setting the table, which made her smile. Since she was vegan and he wasn't, she decided to treat him by looking up how to make chicken, since she never made it before, and then some of her favorites.

As she finished taking out all of the food, she set the timer on the oven to let them cool and made her way over to Finn. "Thank you, ." She said peacefully, giving him a little side hug.

Finn looked at Rachel, impressed, as she described what she made, his lips curving into a soft smile. He knew she hated meat and cooking it, but it meant a lot to him that she would cook it for him anyway. He guessed he would have to make it up to her later, hopefully in a way that would be rewarding for both of them.

He hugged her back, pressing his lips to her ear. "You're welcome, soon to be _Mrs._ Hudson. Smells awesome," he added.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Rachel answered to his remark. When the table was finally set, the bell rang a little after. Rachel moved forward, picking up the food, and setting it on the table. It looked empty, with only two place settings and food taking up a little amount of space. Rachel ran over to the fridge to get out some whine, thankfully, she picked out Finn's favorite because she could see him smile as she poured it. She finally took her seat and stared into Finn's eye for a few seconds before serving the food to herself and him.

Finn smiled as Rachel placed food on each of their plates, watching her. It had been a while since they'd had a quiet, romantic dinner and he'd forgotten how much he actually liked doing stuff like this. Not that he'd openly admit to it, but whatever. He picked up his wine glass, pointing it toward Rachel's. "A toast," he said, "to us." It wasn't very elaborate as far as speeches went, but he was saving his good stuff for the wedding.

After clinking his glass lightly to his fiancée's, he sipped at his wine, waiting for Rachel to indicate it was time to actually start eating.

As Finn rose his glass, Rachel smiled, "To us." her voice was soft and quiet. Soon after she took her fork and lifted it, she laughed as Finn mimicked her. She took her first bite and was very impressed in herself, this was probably the best thing she has ever eyes immediately followed Finn's who cut a piece of chicken and slipped it into his mouth, she was looking for any type of reaction.

Finn licked his lips before popping a piece of chicken into his mouth, blinking his eyes closed in appreciation. "Mmm, Rachel," he murmured after swallowing another bite. "This is delicious." He smiled at her, cutting off another piece. It was kinda weird that someone who never ate or touched meat was so good at cooking it, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thank you!" Rachel felt so accomplished, "I'm amazed at how the recipe online actually worked!" Rachel savored a few more bits of her food, she loved being with him, especially in this moment, them sharing a dinner together that she cooked. "I can't believe we'll be married soon," Rachel spoke up, her eyes watery a little, this was so surreal for her, only a few people marry their high school sweethearts, she was glad she was one of them.

Finn looked up and noticed the look on Rachel's face, and he smiled in return. Reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly, he murmured, "Sometimes I still can't believe you said yes." He paused. "What I mean is, I'm really, _really_ glad you did."

"I'm glad you asked me." Rachel returned to Finn as she put her other hand over their already joined hands. Rachel knew Finn loved her, and when he asked her that one night in New York, she was speechless, she loved him so much and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Rachel was almost finished with her dinner and only had a little of pasta left, as did Finn. She was thrilled that everything tasted amazing and that they were almost ready to watch the movie.

Finn finished off his food and moved to get up, starting to clear the table. He didn't know where in the fridge Rachel wanted all this stuff, so he just sort of put things where they would fit, and then grinned as she went in and reorganized everything. Finn wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the living room, knowing she wanted to watch the movie. He was pretty sure her enthusiasm for Funny Girl would never go away.

As Finn moved towards the fridge, Rachel departed off into the living room. She turned on the DVD player and quickly inserted Funny Girl, which she had to clean because she had used it so many times, and laid blankets and pillows on the couch. After everything was to Rachel's liking, she made her way over to Finn, who to Rachel was just puting the food in random places. Once all the food was put properly away, she felt Finn's arm wrap around her waist and help lead her into the now dark room. They took a seat on the couch, Finn arms wrapped around Rachel and silenced as it began.

Finn stroked Rachel's hair as she laid her head on his chest, his other arm wrapped snugly around her. He half-paid attention to the movie and instead mostly concentrated on Rachel. She looked peaceful and content and it was something he would never get tired of seeing. He smiled as she mouthed along the words to the songs, pulling the blanket up a little more.

As Rachel made herself more comfortable with Finn, all of her attention quickly moved towards the movie. During the first song, Rachel moved her lips along with the song, singing quietly so she could hear the original. Rachel loved watching Funny Girl with Finn, it made her love him even more. She knew he didn't much care for Funny Girl, after the first couple of times they have watched it, he had kind of lost interest, but he would always watch it with her anyways.

As the movie went on, Finn periodically brushed his fingers lightly along Rachel's thigh, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He realised he actually knew all the words to most of the songs, but he would never actually admit that. Mostly he liked the movie because it made Rachel happy, and he couldn't wait for her to be starring in Broadway plays and the movie versions of those plays and stuff. She totally deserved it.

Rachel smiled when she felt Finn's arms brush up against her periodically, his smooth hands on her soft flesh. During the parts where Rachel remembered almost everything, she would grab Finn's hand and squeeze it gently and kiss it. As another song was approaching, she heard Finn hum along a bit, so she took his arms and placed them over her shoulders swaying the two of their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head when he felt her squeeze his hand, trying to focus on the movie. When Rachel moved his arms, his hands made their way to her shoulders, his fingers massaging her skin. She watched the movie intently and he let the sound of her humming wash over him as he kneaded at her shoulders.

Rachel felt Finn kneading at her shoulders as the song was ending, she happily turned to him and gave him a quick kiss making sure she wasn't missing too much of the movie. She still held onto his hand, moving her fingers in his, sort of playing a game. As her not so favorite part appeared on the screen, she turned to him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for watching this." She made a trail of kisses down his neck with her soft, small lips.

Finn sighed out a breath as Rachel kissed his neck, his eyes closing. She knew all the right spots to kiss and touch and he barely managed to keep from groaning softly in pleasure. He shifted again until Rachel was in his lap and leaned back against the arm of the couch, nuzzling behind her ear with his nose, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

Rachel felt Finn's breath on her neck and moaned softly in the feeling. She soon cupped his cheek and moved his lips towards hers, capturing them, letting his tongue enter her mouth and explore. Her hands made their way to his head, gently grabbing his hair. Rachel was still able to listen and pay attention to Barbra's voice in the TV.

By now Finn had forgotten that a movie was on, and even if he'd remembered, he'd have no interest in it. He was too busy sucking and nipping at Rachel's bottom lip as his tongue met hers. He rested his forehead against hers as he trailed wet kisses down her neck, his hands reaching to grip her hips firmly

As the next song was approaching, Rachel grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She grabbed Finn's shoulders as she felt his grip on her hips. She managed to kiss the side of his face , her body squirming underneath his touch. Her hands made their way around his neck, pulling him away from hers and they ended up fiercely making out . Rachel felt safe, and comfortable with Finn.

Finn grunted, slipping his hands down her back and under her dress, resting them on her ass and squeezing softly. His breathing quickened as he pulled Rachel closer to him, his tongue brushing against the roof of her mouth. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy and he knew she probably knew that, too.

As Finn's hands explored Rachel's body, she heard herself moaning softly as Finn starting nipping at her neck, leaving a mark of his territory. "Finn," Rachel breathed heavily as he made his way lower down her body, her hands slipping underneath his shirt, brushing up against his abs.

Finn hissed out a breath as he felt Rachel's hand on him, his own sliding up her back, pressing into her skin. His hips arched up into hers as he continued kissing her, breathing her name against her neck. He craned his neck to the side to give Rachel better access as he felt her teeth and tongue on his throat.

Rachel shifted her body a little to get more comfortable as her mouth started grazing her fiancé's neck, nipping everywhere starting from his jawline down to his collarbone. Their lips met once again, taking turns on tugging each other's bottom lip. Rachel's hands met Finn hips as she scooted towards him for more contact. Her hands made their way around his waist, squeezing tightly, she knew he loved it when touched this one spot on his back, so she moved her hand once more under his shirt, tickling that one spot right above his hips.

"Oh god," he breathed, his back arching as Rachel touched him. They hadn't really had any time to be together like this the last few days because she'd been busy finalizing the wedding plans and it made her tired, and he'd been working a lot. So he was going to take whatever he could get from her tonight.

Finn's fingers played with the the straps of her dress, slowly sliding them down her shoulders as he tugged lightly on her earlobe with his teeth, his breath coming out in short pants.

Rachel let out a soft moan as she felt Finn's teeth on her ear, she wiggled her arms a little so the straps of her dress fell perfectly from her soft, tan shoulders. Rachel reached the hem of Finn's t-shirt, lightly tugging it before Finn pulled his hands over his head, allowing her to discard of the shirt. Rachel kissed her way down Finn's chest, grabbing his shoulders for balance. Rachel hadn't been with Finn in what felt like forever, they both had been so busy, and she felt happy again, being with her loving fiancé, sharing feelings that they could only share between them.

Finn licked his lips, tangling his hands in Rachel's hair as she worked her way down his abdomen. Soon, though, his hands were pulling at the zipper of her dress, slipping it off her until the top part pooled around her waist. His hands dropped to her thighs, pulling her center closer to his; he groaned as he felt her against him, his lips latching to her collarbone.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn's waist, giving him access to her neck and face. Soon she found her hands on Finn's pants, pulling the zipper down as he stood up and discarded them fully. As Finn pulled her closer, she was yearning for his touch, ever so slightly moving her center towards him. She felt Finn's large, soft hands make their way to the small, mounds on her chest. "Finn," she panted out, trying to catch her breath, "bedroom." She was having a hard time making out the words she was trying to say.

Wrapping his hands around Rachel's thighs, Finn hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He pulled her dress completely off before setting her down on the bed and crawling on top of her, his hands reaching around to unclasp her bra. He felt her back arch, pressing their hips together as his lips trailed down her chest, closing around a hardened nipple. One hand kneaded her other breast and the other was entwined in her hair.

"Finn" Rachel moaned out squirming underneath him as she felt his warm, wet mouth on her nipple. She took her hands and ran them through Finn's hair, pulling when she felt him bite her. She felt her heart racing as Finn made his way lower down her stomach, the last time the had been intimate like this was about a month and a half ago, far to long.

"God, baby," Finn breathed out, his lips brushing the skin just above the waistband of her underwear. He move up a little, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, growing steadily harder every time she moaned or sighed. "You're so hot." He pressed his fingers to Rachel's core, unable to keep from groaning at the feeling of how wet she was, even through the fabric of her panties. Pressing a little more firmly, he circled his fingers over her, watching her face as he did so.

"Guh," Rachel breathed out heavily as she closed her eyes and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Rachel arched her hips into Finn's hand, wanting more, "Finn, please." She moaned sitting up grabbing a hold of his boxers, leaning her hand in more towards him. She felt Finn fingers press tightly against her, over her now drenched panties. She squeezed the tent in Finn's boxers, harder each time. Rachel pulled down his boxers slightly, teasing him the same way he was to her, she stopped quickly and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Finn's hips bucked as Rachel touched him and he groaned out her name, pulling her face up to his as he kissed her back. "Please what?" he whispered hotly, trailing his fingers down her stomach. He rested his fingers just inside the waistband of her underwear, brushing the hot skin there as he sucked at her neck.

Rachel gasped when Finn sucked at her neck, continuing to tease her. "I need you." Rachel said continuing to struggle on her words, she wasn't very patient in bed. Rachel sat up, grinding against Finn as she took his lips again. She moved her hand down towards Finn again, this time pulling his boxers off him, gripping him tightly.

Finn's head fell forward as Rachel's hand wrapped around him and he groaned loudly. "_Rachel._" He was panting now and finally he hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder. He licked his lips, sitting up a little and placing kisses on the inside of her thighs as his fingers parted her folds, pressing inside her.

Rachel watched Finn's every move, whimpering underneath his touch. As Rachel felt Finn's fingers all around her, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Every so often she would arch her body, guiding Finn to all the right places, even though he didn't need help. She felt Finn's thumb rub at her clit and him twisting and curling his fingers, bringing her to her first climax. "Finn!" She screamed and moaned out in pleasure, gripping his back tightly; she was pretty sure she hurt him from his whimper.

Rachel's fingernails were digging into his back but he didn't really care. All he cared about was getting her to make those noises, and being inside of her. Which was something he really needed to do soon, but he couldn't give up teasing her quite yet. Finn leaned down, his tongue lapping at her folds as she came down from her high, his hands resting on her hips and pushing her into the mattress. He blew warm air over her still sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around her clit.

Rachel shivered when she felt Finn's breath on her throbbing center. Rachel grabbed Finn's head, yearning for his mouth. She took long breathy breaths as Finn moved her legs around his neck, "Uh…" she whimpered. She closed her eyes in pleasure of the soft, warm, wetness of her fiance's mouth.

Finn had missed touching Rachel so much, and now they were finally intimate or whatever Rachel liked to call it again, he was savoring it. His tongue dipped inside her in alternating soft and and firm strokes, his fingers digging into her waist as her thighs clamped around his head. He took her clit between his lips, sucking hard and listening to the sound of her moaning his name.

"Mph," Rachel groaned out biting her lip as Finn made her feel amazing. All of the stress of the wedding was suddenly drifting out of her mind as she focused on Finn and just him. She felt Finn's hands lift her up, grabbing her ass and squeezing, making her moan even more. With each movement of Finn's tongue, she felt one step closer of reaching her second climax. She was getting rather sick of all the teasing Finn was doing to her, making her just want to do the same to him. As he slowed down his movements, she moved her right foot towards Finn's ass, moving it up and down, almost in a massaging manner. Finn looked up at her and she smirked back.

Finn was already having a hard enough time controlling himself; her teasing wasn't helping. But if that was how she wanted to play, he could work with it. He sat up for a minute, pressing the tip of his erection against her entrance, letting her feel how hard he was, how much he wanted her. He groaned at the contact then shifted and leaned down again, still holding onto Rachel's ass. Instead of putting his mouth where she needed it, though, he began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down her thighs, skipping her center completely except to blow a soft puff of air over it.

She was squirming, tricked by her fiance, she was now practically begging. She took this as a game and knew she had to win. She shimmied away from Finn, and looked into his eyes, a devious look on her face. "Lay down." She whispered in his ear, bitting his lope. He took persuading but he soon laid his body on the sheets. She nipped at his neck, holding herself back from sucking, and traveled down his abdomen. She soon greeted his erect member, slowly taking her tongue, traveling it across his shaft. Just as he closed his eyes and tilt his head back, she removed her mouth and made her way back up.

His hips jerked as soon as Rachel's tongue touched him and he pulled softly on her hair, a groan escaping his throat. He knew what she was doing and he was determined not to let her win. As her lips worked at his chest, he gripped her waist and flipped her over, settling over top of her once more. This time, though, he did put his mouth to good use, reclaiming her clit with his tongue as two of his fingers pumped into her again.

"_Finn_" she screeched as he flipped her over. With Finn much bigger than her, she knew that it was impossible for her 'win', but she still was going to do her right amount of teasing to him. As Finn moved his fingers faster and harder, "Guh, Finn…..feels…so good….i need you" Rachel panted and moaned in pleasure as her second orgasm rode over her, her toes curling up, her hands pulling roughly at Finn's head. As he finished lapping up all she had to give, she knew she wanted to him badly. Once again, she pulled away from Finn, taking a hold of him again, this time giving what she knew he wanted. She stroked him a couple of times, harder each time, until finally reaching her mouth over his tip. She looked up at Finn who was now grabbing her hair and moaning in pleasure, she went down a few times, swirling her tongue around him. She started humming the music to Funny Girl as she went up and down, stroking the part of him that wouldn't fit.

Finn groaned as she came (again) against his mouth, lapping at her softly. Before he knew it though, Rachel was on top of him and all thought disappeared when he felt her mouth around his length. He pulled at her hair desperately, his chest heaving. "_Fuck,_" he ground out. "_Rachel._" He knew if she didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to either, so he managed to pull her off of him, laying her back on the bed.

Finn leaned over Rachel and rummaged around in the drawer by the bed for condom. After fumbling with the wrapper for a minute, he managed to rip the packet open and quickly slid the condom on. He knew there were plenty of times when he and Rachel wanted to go slow and tender, just as he knew tonight was not one of those times. So he kissed her softly on the mouth, his tip pressing against her entrance, before pushing into her, immediately setting a quick rhythm.

Rachel allowed Finn to turn her over, needing her now, just like she did. She watched as Finn and her became one, feeling finally reconnected with the person she loved. As Finn's thrusts became faster and harder each time, Rachel occasionally wrapped her legs around Finn's waist, arching up so he was completely filing her. Rachel's moans could not be heard over Finn, her voice getting louder each time. "Finn, Finn!" Rachel screamed as she felt Finn's fingers circle her clit, faster and faster each time, she could tell he was almost over the edge. With one more thrust, Rachel was moaning the loudest she had of the night from her next orgasm, her walls contracting on Finn, her body trembling from the feeling of so much pleasure."Uh…F..inn" She was having a hard time saying anything as she rode out her aftershocks.

Finn's breathing was labored as he moved above Rachel, thrusting into her hard and fast. He hung his head, resting his weight on his hands and knees, and sucked at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. Hearing Rachel scream his name as she came finally tipped him over the edge; he groaned loudly as his back went rigid, then relaxed as he spilled into the condom, still breathing heavily.

He took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out of her, immediately missing the contact, and disposed of the condom carefully. Climbing back onto the bed, he moved next to her, brushing his lips over hers. "Hey," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, their foreheads resting together. "I love you."

As Finn and Rachel's bodies lost contact, Rachel pulled the sheet over her, awaiting his return. Rachel let her hands go around Finn's neck, accepting his kiss. "I love you too," Rachel said leaning into Finn's arms, letting them wrap around her waist as they laid, cuddled together. Rachel rested her head into the crook of Finn's neck, hugging him lightly, "We didn't finish watching Funny Girl," She whispered into his ear, her eyelids closing slightly. She was too exhausted to finish watching it, but she still had to mention it, making sure they would watch it eventually.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle; of course she would bring up that they didn't finish watching it. "We'll have plenty of time after the wedding to make it all the way through the movie," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He pulled Rachel closer to his body, her back pressed against his abdomen, and pulled the blankets up a little more, his eyes drooping. "For now baby," he whispered in her ear, "get some sleep."

Rachel smiled as he mentioned the wedding, and agreed to Finn's remark. She pulled her fiance's right hand around her waist over the blankets, bringing his palm to her lips. She kissed it lightly and brought it back down, closing her eyes and lightly adjusting her body, "_Goodnight, Finn._" she whispered softly, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
